


I Don’t Need Any Help (but some comfort would be nice)

by lightsinthefloors



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Caretaker!Morgan, Fluff, Garcia is the gang mom, Hiding sickness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overprotective, Sick!Reid, Sick!Spencer, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, light teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors
Summary: When Spencer feels sick the morning of an important case, will he be able to hide it from the others, or will his cover be blown?Or, the one where Reid is sick on the jet and Morgan comes through at just the right time.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 343





	I Don’t Need Any Help (but some comfort would be nice)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first criminal minds fic so I hope it goes well! I just started watching the show and I couldn’t not write a Morgan/Reid fic. I’m only in season 1, so I don’t know everything, although I did some research on the characters! And also, after I’d already written her in, I realized that Garcia is never actually with them in person but I didn’t want to leave her out. So ignore any inaccuracies on that account. Enjoy!

Spencer hadn’t been feeling good since the moment he woke up. It wasn’t too odd for him, unfortunately; between insomnia and constant migraines, he often wasn’t feeling 100%. This felt different though. It wasn’t eye strain, or stress from a case, or even the somewhat regular stomach ache from not taking an antacid after he ate dairy. Spencer Reid is sick. He can’t let it stop him though- this case was too important. It had to do with a few missing children, and he knows he won’t sleep for weeks with guilt if he doesn’t help find them and lock up the abductor. Luckily, it’s a far away case. He’ll have at least a few hours to sleep on the jet. 

Spencer gets his things together, waving halfheartedly at JJ as she enters the room. He tries his best to look normal- focused and alert. If JJ knows Spencer is sick, she’ll tell Garcia, who will tell Morgan, who will tell Hotch. And then he’ll be forced to sit out the case. It’s not easy being the baby of the group sometimes, let alone a baby genius. He knows they mean well, but Spencer just wants to get through the day. 

“I would say good morning, but it’s still dark outside,” JJ chuckles, leaning against the doorframe. “Are you almost ready to get going? Hotch and the others are waiting for us.”

Spencer nods, already annoyed with himself for keeping them. “Yes, let’s go,” he says, trying to walk past her. 

“Hold it,” she frowns, putting her hands on her hips. “You look pale.”

“It’s winter, JJ. And we both know I don’t tan,” Spencer huffs, walking out of the BAU building. 

She doesn’t say anything else, following him out. Spencer’s both happy and worried to see Morgan and Garcia. He knows the two of them will provide some sort of comic relief in the early morning, but can also see right through him. He decides to trust his acting skills and chooses to sit with them on the plane, knowing they could at least keep him occupied if not cheer him up. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Garcia smiles, reaching to lightly pinch his cheek as he plops down between her and Morgan. “Did you get any sleep at all last night, or you awake before we even had to go?”

“You know the answer to that,” Morgan chuckles. “Baby boy here never sleeps. He was probably-“

“-studying the case,” Spencer finishes. “Yes. I wanted to make sure I had all the information correct. Three children gone missing, all within the span of two weeks and no more then a mile apart each. This wasn’t a coincidence.”

Morgan nods solemnly, knowing all the agents would try especially hard to recover those kids. 

“I hate when it’s children. I don’t know how you guys do it,” Garcia frowns. 

Normally, she wouldn’t even be here in person. But because they’re so far away from home, she insisted she could come and do everything in person, only needing her laptop. Spencer is hardly listening to the two of them talk, unintentionally staring at the ground as he notices an uncomfortable ache in his stomach starting to grow. He even feels a little nauseous, but he can blame that on a headache. No one needs to know. He immediately sits up straighter when he catches JJ’s eye, not wanting Hotch to somehow find out that he’s not feeling good. The older man has a soft spot for Spencer, and will definitely have him sit out this case if needed. He snaps out of his trance when he hears Morgan calling his name, jumping slightly as he turns towards him. 

“Reid? What’s up with you?” Morgan frowns. He nods slowly when Spencer shrugs, giving an “I don’t know what you mean” look. “I was asking if you were up for a game of poker. You know we always play.”

“I- not now. I was gonna try to sleep,” Spencer frowns, knowing his partner won’t really buy it. “Just play without me.”

He turns to nestle into Garcia’s shoulder, knowing she won’t mind being his pillow for a little bit. Spencer closes his eyes before Morgan can argue, wanting to look the part. It’s not too much of an act though; he really is exhausted. If it weren’t for the sudden churning in his stomach, he might be able to get to sleep. Morgan frowns at them, sharing a look with Garcia. 

“Oh leave him be. The genius is tired,” she chuckles fondly, patting his head of unruly hair. 

Spencer silently thanks her for keeping his cover, even though she doesn’t know the truth either. He tries to sleep for awhile, but he stays awake, listening to the others. It’s a 12 hour flight, so he has time to rest. That is, if he can actually fall asleep. He stays still, wanting to act like he’s asleep, even allowing his chin to drop down to his chest to seem like he’s really not paying attention. He can’t help but snap up after awhile though, the nausea in his stomach suddenly worsening. It startles Garcia and Morgan, who both look at him, surprised. 

“Gotta- I gotta pee,” Spencer stutters, getting up and hurrying to the bathroom. 

He drops down in front of the small toilet, puking up what he’d eaten in the last 24 hours. The only good thing about being in the air is that he knows no one will hear him being sick. He whimpers quietly when he’s finally done, feeling unusually weak and seeking comfort. Spencer puts a hand on his belly, rubbing it slowly over his sweater. As much as he wants to stay, he forces himself to get up, not wanting to seem too suspicious. He wipes his eyes a little before he comes out, not wanting to look upset. Morgan frowns at him when he sits back down, crossing his arms. 

“What was that?” He questions, looking at the younger FBI agent. 

Spencer sighs, already wanting to curl back up. “Nothing. I drank way too much water earlier and it all just hit me. I’m fine. Now I’m awake.”

Morgan doesn’t say anything else, but keeps glancing back at him. Spencer sits there, watching them play cards. He can’t help but curl an arm around his stomach, trying to seem as natural as possible. He watches Morgan play, smiling a tiny bit when his companion wins. Spencer starts to say something, but is cut off by his stomach letting out a both long and loud sound, making his cheeks turn an unflattering shade of red. 

Garcia stares at him, raising her eyebrow. “There’s no way that came from your tiny little body! You’re never even hungry at this hour.”

“He’s not hungry. Kid’s got a tummy ache,” Morgan teases, putting a hand on Spencer’s stomach. “You need a belly rub, pretty boy?” 

Spencer groans, not only embarrassed but also feeling a bit nauseous still. He swats Morgan’s hands away, curling up. 

“Leave me alone,” he mumbles, unable to hide the uncomfortableness anymore. 

Morgan frowns, knowing now that this is more than Spencer is really saying. He puts a hand on his back, much more gentle this time. 

“Spencer? I’m sorry, kid, I didn’t mean to tease you. If you really don’t feel good try and get some rest,” Morgan whispers, feeling guilty. 

Spencer doesn’t say anything, embarrassed now that the attention is on him. He wraps his arms around himself, half listening to the upset sounds coming from inside him. It always fascinated him how the digestive system and stomach worked, but not now when it’s causing him pain. Morgan sighs, carefully pulling Spencer up, ignoring his grunts of protest. 

“Come on,” he whispers. “Come with me.”

A bit curious, Spencer reluctantly follows him. Morgan leads him to an empty row, patting his lap. Spencer raises an eyebrow, hesitantly sitting next to him. 

“Lay your head down. It’ll feel better. Now tell me what’s wrong. Is this air sickness or something else?” Morgan asks carefully, knowing Spencer isn’t always the most willing to ask for help. 

The younger man sighs softly, easing himself down to lay his head in Morgan’s lap. “It’s not the plane. I just didn’t feel good this morning. It got worse though,” Spencer mumbles. “I threw up in the bathroom. Didn’t want anyone to know...”

Morgan frowns, feeling bad for him. “I’m sorry, kid. Just try and relax... I’m gonna try something that’ll make you feel better. If you don’t like it, just say so and I’ll stop.” 

Before Spencer can question it, Morgan puts his hand on Spencer’s belly, over his shirt. The younger one tenses at first, not used to the touch at all. He’s able to relax though when Morgan starts to rub gently, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Better?” He questions, smiling softly as Spencer’s brow becomes a little less pinched. 

Spencer nods, letting out a shuddery breath. “Could you- could you maybe go under the sweater? You don’t have to if you don’t want to...”

“Just you relax,” Morgan promises, slipping his hand under Spencer’s shirt. 

He rubs the warm skin, feeling the churning stomach under his hand. The touch is relaxing to Spencer; he’s never had anyone take care of him like this. He closes his eyes again, feeling more comfortable. 

“You don’t feel warm,” Morgan muses. “It’s probably just a stomach ache from stress. If you get some sleep, Hotch will let you stay on the case.”

“Yeah... just an upset stomach,” Spencer yawns, already feeling more tired. “I’m gonna sleep. And- and be on the case.”

Morgan chuckles softly at his sleepy state. He continues the belly rub, knowing it’s keeping Spencer at ease. With the soft touch and the general presence of his friend, Spencer is finally able to get his mind to stop running a bit, and get some well needed sleep.


End file.
